The present invention relates to a reflective optical element for EUV lithography, comprising a substrate and a reflective coating for reflecting radiation in the wavelength range of 5 nm to 20 nm. Furthermore, it relates to an optical system for an EUV lithography apparatus and to an EUV lithography apparatus having such a reflective optical element.